In the copending application a solvent vapor emission control system is disclosed in which the solvent vapor is recycled through a closed loop system. This system generally includes a closed chamber in which the processing of items is carried out at atmospheric pressure and thus is capable of use only with cleaning solvents at atmospheric pressure. The balance of the system is dedicated to solvent recovery and reclamation functions.